blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Es/Move List
Es can be handled as an offensive rush-down type with constant pressure, which is mostly her style. However, she can also be played as patient and strategic due to her versatile move set along with her |Kuresuto}} ability and enhancers. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Standard jab, can cancel consecutively. }} |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A single handed slash with decent range }} |Image = |Damage = 750 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A bringing slash, good range. A round start option. }} |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Low hitting jab (despite its look, it doesn't count as a low). Cancels into itself as well. }} |Image = |Damage = 530 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es slashes forward bringing her sword behind her back. Hits low and has decent range. It has a quite the hitbox for a low, even extending to catch opponents in the air. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A low slash attack aimed above. Optional anti-air. Jump cancel able on block. }} |Image = |Damage = 790 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A sweeping slash. Sometimes a good poke. Knocksdown. On counter hit, the knockdown lasts long enough to pick up a combo with a dash up normal OTG. }} |Image = |Damage = 650 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es swipes the opponent with a double 'open up' kick. Has low invul. Hits overhead. One of the slower hitting overheads. Good mixup option during pressure, although due to its slow startup it’s easy to react to. }} |Image = |Damage = 760 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Swings her sword aiming high. Good Anti-air. Enough range for a round start move. Decent startup. }} |Image = |Damage = 700, 720 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A powerful jab with the base of the handle of Es’ sword. Has great hitsun and is a good attack for crouch confirms. Dashing version can blow-back opponent midscreen and causes a small wall-bounce near corner. Dashing version also causes a Fatal Counter. This attack will always blow-back airborne opponents on hit even with no dash. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Aerial jab, cancels into itself. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = 630 |Heat gain = ? |Description = An aerial crosshanded slash. Main air-to-air combo bringer into jump BB. Good aerial poke. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = 770 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Followup to jump B. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = 850 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A single handed aerial turning slash. Very good air attack with great range. Has the range to very easily crossup. Main air to ground tactic. Also good in air-to-air combos. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 1500 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es unleashes a Crest spike upon the opponent launching them upward making them airborne. }} |Image = |Damage = 1500 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es forms a crest circle that then claws opponent. Side-swaps. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = 1500 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es falls upon the opponent. Brings them down to ground. }} Counter Assault Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description =Es slashes to release a crest spike. Can be used to extend combos midscreen but limits the execution. }} Drive |English name = Crest Arts |Japanese name = クレストアーツ Kuresuto Ātsu |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Summons a Crest on the trajectory of the slash; for setups, additional damage, and execution. }} |Image = |Damage =730 |Heat gain = ? |Description = An aimed downward slashing attack bringing inward after initial slash. }} |Image = |Damage =760 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es slides toward with her sword. Reverse slashing attack aimed slightly upward. Mainly used in pressure blockstrings. Has a slower startup. }} |Image = |Damage =850 |Heat gain = |Description = A flipping slash with Es handling her sword on her waist. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = ? |Description = 360 degree turning slash. A decent amount of range, enough to crossup confirm in a situation. Mainly used for air to ground combo endings for after combo pressure. On a solid confirm, this attack brings good damaging combos, as well as setups. }} Overdrive |English name = Type: Amplifier – “Avalon” |Japanese name = 「アヴァロン」 Taipu: Anpurifaia “Avaron” |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Doubles the number of hits of Crests. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English name = Type: Braver – “Lancelot” |Japanese name = 「ランスロット」 Taipu: Bureivā “Ransurotto” |Image = |Damage = 2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es slashes the opponent into the air, Then smashing down finishing them with a massive Crest. During Active Flow version, the massive Crest sticks the opponent causing consecutive hits. }} Special moves / (air also) |English name = Type: Shooter – “Breunor” |Japanese name = 「ブルーノ」 Taipu: Shūtā “Burūno” |Image = |Damage = 800, 1000 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Launches a projectile. Ground version flies forward, air version flies diagonally forward and down. Es is able to project another projectile from the first one afterwards whether in order from A version to B version or B version to A version. Can also dual project A version and B version at the same time (Exactly right before the first projectile input). If the second projectile catches up with the first one, it will enhance its properties. }} |English name = Type: Slasher – “Gawain” |Japanese name = 「ガウェイン」 Taipu: Surasshā “Gawein” |Image = |Damage = 1000, 1800, 1300 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Hops forwards to slash heavily onto her opponent. Can be delayed. This attack is invulnerable to lows. Enchanted version will follow-up with a crest attack. Hits overhead. Fatal counters on CH. }} |English name = Type: Slasher – “Mordred” |Japanese name = 「モルドレッド」 Taipu: Surasshā “Morudoreddo” |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es performs a dashing slash creating a crest ring. Enchanted version projects crests from the ring. Can crossup opponents on hit in certain situations. }} (after Mordred) |English name = Additional attack |Japanese name = 追加攻撃 Tsuika kōgeki |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = An upward flip slash creating a second ring, good vertical range. Main BnB ender. In enchanted version, additional crest attacks occur. Enchanted version is good for combo carrying. Can as well cause crossing up on hit. }} (air also) |English name = Type: Slasher – “Griflet” |Japanese name = 「グリフレット」 Taipu: Surasshā “Gurifuretto” |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es slashes forward Invulnerably into a rising slash covered with crests. Enhanced version will follow-up with an additional crest spike attack that brings opponent to ground, This leaves opponent open to further combo. }} |English name = Type: Assaulter – “Erec” |Japanese name = 「エレック」 Taipu: Asāta “Erekku” |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Command Throw. Hops forwards to land upon opponent. Es falls to the ground on whiff and is vulnerable to a punish. If lands, she then launches the opponent upward with a kick. Brings good damage in combos. }} |English name = Type: Enchanter – “Bors” |Japanese name = 「ボールス」 Taipu: Enchantā “Bōrusu” |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Makes Es’ specials create additional Crest attack add-ons. Special attacks will be enhanced a single time. An icon above her Heat Gauge indicates that her next special is enhanced. Her Drive attacks Crest effect can also be delayed longer. }} (in air) |English name = Type: Assaulter – “Tristan” |Japanese name = 「トリスタン」 Taipu: Asāta “Torisutan” |Image = |Damage = 600, 600, 900 |Heat gain = |Description = Es spikes the opponent with a hop-kick of small crests. Midair trampling rekka. Has two follow-ups that are performed by pressing B twice more. Second B can carry air combos into ground combos. Third B is a main aerial combo ender. }} Distortion Drives / (air also) |English name = Type: Shooter – “Palomides” |Japanese name = 「パロミデス」 Taipu: Shūtā “Paromidesu” |Image = |Damage = 2200 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es spins with her sword, then unleashes a massive projectile. The angle can be adjusted depending on button inputs. }} |English name = Type: Slasher – “Galahad” |Japanese name = 「ガラハッド」 Taipu: Surasshā “Garahaddo” |Image = |Damage = 1000, 2500 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es envelopes herself into a crest circle then powerfully charges at the opponent. On hit, it will pierce the opponent for massive damage. }} |English name = Type: Enchanter – “Percival” |Japanese name = 「パーシヴァル」 Taipu: Enchantā “Pāshivaru” |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Enhances Drive attacks and her specials. Unlike Bors, enhances all attacks during the duration of her special gauge. All specials are unlimitedly enchanced until the guage is up. }} Astral Heat |English name = Type: Exterminator – “Artorius” |Japanese name = 「アルトリウス」 Taipu: Ekusutāminētā “Arutoriusu” |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = ? |Description = Es unlocks her Legacy Weapon’s true form. Performs an incredibly powerful slashing attack that consumes all the magic element in the surrounding area. The slash will instantly destroy the opponent. }} Navigation Category:Move List